


In Your Dreams

by IneffableHusbands95



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale is a Very Good Kisser, Come Swallowing, Crowley Sleeps Upsidedown, Declarations Of Love, Dream Telepathy, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Gabriel Is Not A Dick For Once, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Some Humor, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), sentimental Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHusbands95/pseuds/IneffableHusbands95
Summary: After saving the world, Crowley goes for one of his infamous sleeps.Aziraphale doesn't cope without him.Getting him back involves Gabriel and a lot of begging.Huge revelations for the pair and passionate sexy times ensue.A whole lot of angst, but it ends well I promise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts).



> This fic is for EntertheTadpole, who won my fic commission in the Holmes Con auction.  
> Thank you for doing me the honor of choosing me!  
> I hope this fic is everything you were hoping for, and that it proves to be as much of a joy to read as it was for me to write!

When Crowley announced to Aziraphale just one week after the world almost ended that he was going to take another one of his ‘naps”, Aziraphale had only half convinced himself he would be alright without him.

“I’ll only be gone a month or so, Angel. I’ll be back before you know it” Crowley had assured him softly as he settled into place upside down on his ceiling one rainy Friday, brow furrowing in confusion at Aziraphale’s total lack of eye contact.  
  
This was of course deliberate. Aziraphale knew that just one glance into the demon’s hypnotizing yellow eyes was all it would take to bring down the wall he had been constructing to keep his emotions out ever since Crowley first told him he was considering going to sleep.

“Yes, quite right dear boy. I’ll be perfectly fine, I’m sure” Aziraphale nodded with a decently convincing smile. Or at least he hoped it had been.

“Good. Don’t go getting yourself into any trouble while I’m gone.”

Aziraphale scoffed and fidgeted nervously with one of the sheets he had put over Crowley’s furniture to keep the dust away during his absence.

He wanted so desperately to speak his mind, to obey the voice inside of him urging him to beg Crowley to stay, to yell and scream spiteful words at him for leaving him just when everything was finally right in their worlds again. To whisper the same three life-altering words that had been caught in this throat for six thousand years right then and there, while he had the chance.

After all there was hardly ever going to be a ‘right time’ for such things when they had all of eternity ahead of them.

Instead he smiled, whispered a strained “Goodnight, Crowley. Sleep well” and turned for the door, like the coward that he was.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called, just as his shaky hand was reaching for the doorknob.

Ever hopeful that the demon had seen sense and changed his mind, he spun around.

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget to water my plants.”

He ground his teeth against the sting of disappointment, bid Crowley goodbye, and left.

To Aziraphale’s credit, ‘fine’ lasted a perfectly respectable three weeks.

The angel had mostly kept his mind busy by burying his head in mountains of books in his store- he had developed a keen interest in the world of bird watching- but even a celestial being can only distract themselves for so long.

It felt like all the light inside of him had been extinguished, as though without Crowley there was only darkness everywhere he went.

He had been dutifully dropping by Crowley’s flat every single day, and quickly settled into a routine of watering his plants before sitting down and alternating between telling the hibernating demon all about his day and just watching him sleep for hours on end.

Crowley looked so beautiful and almost child-like when he slept, a total parallel to the devious, overly confident demon from hell that Aziraphale was used to. Everything about him was somehow _softer_ as he stirred in his sleep, from his angular features to the flaming locks that now tumbled limply over his forehead.

Aziraphale missed him more than he had ever missed anything in his entire existence, and on day twenty-three he decided he couldn’t take it anymore and something had to be done.

He tried everything he could think of to wake up the slumbering demon, from miracles and begging God to help him, to sitting on his knees on the cold floor just screaming for Crowley to wake up until his throat was raw.

It appeared there was no way to physically rouse Crowley from his sleep, and he would only wake of his own accord. But waiting several more months for his return was simply not an option for Aziraphale.

He had to convince the demon to come back, to use this opportunity to show him how much he needed him, how he had _always_ needed him.

There was only one other option; he would have to put his pride aside and take a trip Upstairs to beg Gabriel for help.

An hour later he had dressed himself in his most distinguished two-piece suit and bow tie, and was now stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a pep talk.

“You can do this, Aziraphale. If you managed to save the world, you can survive grovelling to that smug Archangel.”  
  
Crowley was worth any humiliation that Gabriel could ever put him through, and then some.

After fussing with his hair one last time, Aziraphale sighed and left for Heaven.

When he ascended the escalator into Heaven’s distinctly corporate offices, he was immediately met with the stares and whispers of scores of nosy angels as he walked towards the guards standing before Gabriel’s office.

“Well hello there, gentlemen. I wish to request an audience with Archangel Gabriel.”

The two guards exchanged uneasy glances.

“Let him in!” called a familiar voice from within the room, and the door swung open so violently the two men guarding it yelped as they scrambled out of the way.

Straightening his bow tie and clearing his throat, Aziraphale entered.

“Please, sit.”

Aziraphale nodded and perched stiffly on a chair in front of the massive gilded marble table Gabriel sat behind.

“You’ve got some serious balls showing your face here, Aziraphale. I’m quite impressed, to be perfectly honest” Gabriel grinned, one brow arched.

Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, I actually came to ask you for some advice.”

Gabriel chuckled exaggeratedly, holding his side.

“I’m sorry, it sounded like you said that you wanted _me_ to help _you_. Why on earth would I feel inclined to do such a thing?”

“Because I came here banking on the belief I’ve always held that beneath your rude, unfeeling exterior, there is a decent person that actually possesses such a thing as compassion, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded repeatedly, pretending to be deep in thought.

“If that was your best attempt at flattery, you might want to workshop it a tad more, Aziraphale.”

“Listen, if you help me, I promise you won’t ever see me here again- and angels don’t break promises. So please, will you tell me how to fix this, Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked, his voice strained.

If he refused to help, all hope would truly be lost.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair and studied the angel for a moment, rapping his fingertips on the desk.

“The concept of never having to look upon your irritating face again is indeed tempting, so out with it Aziraphale. What do you want?”

God help him, this was not going to be fun.

“Well, erm…you know how demons do that thing where they can sleep for decades at a time? Well Crowley is doing it right now, and I want to wake him up, but can’t. I was hoping you might be able to offer a solution in all of your infinite wisdom.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised even higher until they disappeared into his chestnut hair.

“I see.”

“Can it be done?”

The other man was silent for a moment.

“Yes. Dream telepathy would be your only option” he finally answered.

“Dream telepathy? What in Heaven’s name is _that_?” Aziraphale asked, thoroughly confused.

“I was about to tell you, if you would only shut your stupid _mouth_.”

“Sorry” Aziraphale said, raising both hands in a placating gesture.

Gabriel sighed, massaging his temples.

“Dream telepathy is essentially exactly what it sounds like- the process of entering someone’s dreams to communicate with them by establishing a telepathic link between you. It’s normally only used in emergencies when all other options have been exhausted, but should serve your purpose just as well.”

Aziraphale blinked, taken aback.

“You mean to tell me I have been capable of such a thing all this time? This is the first I’ve ever heard of it!”

“Dream telepathy and how to practice it is kept on a need to know basis, because it leaves us vulnerable. If that information were to get into the wrong hands it would spell disaster for us. Until now, you didn’t need to know.”

Aziraphale knew that by 'wrong hands' Gabriel was referring to demons, but it seemed fair. He tried not to be too offended on Crowley’s behalf.

“Now listen up, because I am a very busy man and will only be explaining this once.”

“You have my complete and undivided attention” Aziraphale nodded.

He listened intently as Gabriel explained at length how to establish the telepathic link between him and Crowley needed to communicate in the demon’s dreams, until he was sure that he had completely memorized the process.

“You have my absolute guarantee that this information will stay between Crowley and I” he said proudly when the archangel was done, straightening in his seat.

“It better. Don’t make me regret this, Aziraphale.”

“You won’t, I promise. Thank you so very much, Gabriel. I am forever in your debt." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved him away dismissively.

“Just go. Ass kissing is so last millennia.”

Aziraphale scrambled up out of his chair and swiftly left.

Half an hour later Aziraphale was back in Crowley’s flat, staring nervously up at Crowley’s limp form.

If he failed, or had misunderstood any of Gabriel’s instructions, he would have no choice but to wait for Crowley to wake up on his own.

With closed eyes he forced himself to focus, to think of the demon and seek out Crowley with his own energy and lock onto him as he had been instructed.

Eventually he felt it, the barely there tugging sensation he was looking for.

Gently he pushed against the barrier of Crowley’s mind.

The actual process of slipping through to mingle with Crowley’s consciousness was highly unpleasant, the sensation not unlike passing through a wall of jelly.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in none other than St James’s Park, standing behind a tree with a view of Crowley sitting on a bench staring out at the water. But he hesitated.

Was he being selfish? After everything they’d been through, did he have the right to disturb his peaceful break from reality?

He decided that after six thousand years, he had earned the right to be selfish just this once.

“Crowley?” he called softly, approaching the bench.

It was then that he realized that the demon wasn’t just lost in thought, he had been watching a montage of every good memory they’d shared together play out across the surface of the water, smiling softly to himself.

A lump of emotion caught in Aziraphale’s throat.

“Hello, Angel. Took you long enough” Crowley smiled up at him, checking an imaginary watch and folding his arms.

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale asked, incredulous.

Crowley laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I expected it would take you a week to launch a rescue effort of some sort at the most. I was beginning to think I was wrong, after all.”

Aziraphale slowly lowered himself down onto the bench beside the demon, utterly shell-shocked.

Was he seriously implying what he thought he was implying?

“Wrong about what, exactly?”

Suddenly it felt as though he couldn’t breathe, as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

“Wrong that perhaps you…feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

Aziraphale sat in stunned silence for a moment.

There it was, just like that, the phrase he had waited thousands of years to hear.

“Are you suggesting that you left on purpose, to see if my feelings for you were strong enough that I would search for you?” he asked slowly, working hard to keep his voice level.

Crowley laughed self-consciously. “Yes. I suppose it does sound quite ridiculous when you say it like that” he admitted, staring at his feet. 

Aziraphale tentatively placed a hand on Crowley’s arm, momentarily distracted by how real his skin felt underneath it.

“Oh, my dear, why didn’t you just ask me?” he whispered.

“I _tried_ Aziraphale! Over the centuries I must have tried thousands of times, but I just couldn’t get the words out. I didn’t think I could survive if your answer was no.”

Aziraphale sighed sadly, gazing out at the ducks bobbing along happily in the water, carefree.

Sometimes he wished he could just be a duck.

“You do realize that I had to go and suck up to fucking _Gabriel_ to get here, Crowley?”

Crowley cringed. “How is that smug bastard these days, anyway?”

“Still a smug bastard, but he did help me in the end, so there may still be some hope for him yet.”

“Angel I’m so sorry, I’m such an asshole. You deserve better than me.”

Aziraphale rubbed a hand up Crowley’s arm.

“Look at me, Crowley. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself; you aren’t the only one to blame here. I too could have said something, rather than waiting for so long that you were in so much pain you resorted to this. For that I am infinitely sorry, I have no excuse for my cowardice.”

Crowley shook his head.  
  
“No. You are the least cowardly person in the universe, Angel.”  
  
A long silence stretched between them.  
  
“But, perhaps it was for the best. If we had started something when there were still sides and we got caught, can you imagine what would have happened? I doubt either of us would still be here to even have this conversation, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale nodded sadly, and Crowley reached out and brushed a soft blonde curl out of the angel’s eyes.

“There are no sides now, so what are you waiting for, Crowley? A written invitation?” he whispered, his blue eyes searching the demon’s.

Crowley rolled his eyes, and slowly leaned down until his breath mingled with Aziraphale’s in the small space between them.

Aziraphale put his arms around the demon’s neck, and placed one tender kiss on his lips before drawing back with a smile, a shiver running up his spine.

“Now, can we please wake up, so I can _really_ kiss you? I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Crowley smiled and closed his eyes.

Within moments of Aziraphale returning to himself Crowley awoke, yawning and rotating his stiff neck back into place with a sickening series of pops and cracks as he came down from his perch and stumbled sleepily over to him.

“Hello again, Angel.”

Aziraphale feigned confusion. “Again? I think you must have been dreaming, Crowley.”

The demon rolled his eyes again.

“Right that’s it, come here!” he growled, and mischievously grabbed Aziraphale by the waist, backing him up against a wall hard.

Without even a moment’s hesitation, Crowley captured Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale wasted no time in returning the gesture, and gasped against Crowley’s warm mouth at the contact as they kissed.

For someone who had been asleep for three weeks, Crowley tasted surprisingly _good_.

It felt to Aziraphale as though he had never truly known happiness.

The euphoria flowing through him as he wound a hand through Crowley’s silky hair was like a drug, his lips providing the best kind of instant contact high.

Desperate for more, he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue through the demon's lips to explore his mouth. 

Crowley’s responding groan reverberated through Aziraphale’s entire body as their tongues danced, the nails suddenly digging into his back sending a jolt straight to his groin.

He began to slowly grind his hips against Crowley in a steady rhythm as they kissed from where he stood between the demon’s legs, swallowing Crowley’s moans.

The demon’s hands snatched at both of their shirts, flinging them aside within seconds.

“I think I must still be dreaming, because no angel should be able to do _that_ with their lips.”

Aziraphale snorted.

“Stop talking and take me to bed, Anthony J Crowley.”

“As you wish!” the demon grinned, sweeping Aziraphale up into his arms and carrying him bridal style in the direction of his bedroom, where he was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed.

Before he could blink Crowley had climbed atop him, kissing and sucking at his neck as his hand frantically grappled for Aziraphale’s pants.

Aziraphale gulped and stuck out a hand to stop him.

“Crowley, you do realize that I…?”

Crowley smiled, and took Aziraphale’s hand in his.

“I know. But you’re in safe hands, Angel. We can take our time.”

Aziraphale nodded, trying to force his fear and trepidation aside, and Crowley began to lick a trail down the other man’s body, stopping at his trousers.

Slowly he undid them, tossing them to the floor, doing the same with his own, before turning his attention to the bulge in the angel’s underwear.

“Someone’s happy to see me!” Crowley grinned.

Slowly he lowered his head and began to mouth and lick at Aziraphale’s throbbing cock through the white material.

Aziraphale hissed and raised himself up off the bed far enough to slide them off completely, his flushed member springing to attention against his slightly rounded belly.

The demon lowered his head and kissed a trail down the inside of one of Aziraphale’s thighs, smiling mischievously as the other man hissed and writhed the closer he got to where he knew Aziraphale wanted his lips most.

Keeping his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s, Crowley took it in hand and slowly lowered his mouth down onto it.

Aziraphale moaned at the feeling of being engulfed in sinful wet heat, his fingers digging into Crowley’s scalp as the demon began to bob up and down. His hips began to thrust up into the warmth, his back arching in desperation and every wet noise the demon made as he swallowed him down turning him on more and more.

A few moments later he felt pleasure building within him, and his gasps turned to open mouthed moans.

“Bloody hell! Crowley, I think I’m going to…” he trailed off before his eyes rolled back slightly, and he felt himself come long and hard into the demon’s mouth, shouting Crowley’s name. But rather than being disgusted, Crowley happily swallowed down every drop, grinning up at him the entire time.

Aziraphale’s head fell back against the pillows, spent.

Crowley leaned up to kiss him before getting up for a moment, returning with a small bottle that he showed to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale nodded.

“Are you sure, Angel?”

“Yes. Hurry up before I lose my nerve.”

Crowley laughed, rubbing some of the liquid between his fingers before gently applying some to Aziraphale’s entrance, very gently massaging it around in circles.

“Good?” Crowley asked, and the angel gave him a tiny appreciative hum, mouth slightly agape.

Very gently Crowley slid in a finger, slowly stretching him. 

Aziraphale moaned as he added a second, gasping at every occasional brush the demon’s digits made against his sweet spot.

Crowley withdrew, eyes locked sensually on a very sweaty Aziraphale as he settled over the top of the Angel’s body and slicked up his painfully hard member.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, Aziraphale. I’ve never said that before but I’m saying it now, and don’t plan to ever stop” he said, pausing to drink in the angel practically glowing beneath him in the early morning light.

Aziraphale’s cheeks turned crimson, and he guided Crowley’s mouth down to his for a slow, drawn out kiss.

While he was distracted, Crowley parted the angel’s legs, then guided himself to Aziraphale’s entrance and very slowly pushed inside.

Aziraphale moaned into his open mouth, hands gripping onto his back for dear life.

“I’ve got you, Angel” Crowley gasped out as he slowly began to thrust into Aziraphale’s warm body.

Slowly Aziraphale began to relax beneath him as mild discomfort turned to pleasure, flicking his hips up hard to draw Crowley’s length as deep into his channel as possible.

The demon growled against the side of his neck in response, yanking Aziraphale’s legs up over his shoulders for a better angle.

Being joined with Crowley in the most intimate way possible at long last felt so good that the angel thought he could be at risk of discorporating from the sheer joy alone.

The demon above him was truly a sight to behold. His head was tossed back in pleasure, his muscles flexing tightly just beneath his skin as he moved. A pair of full lips kiss swollen, parting as he moaned and cursed.

Aziraphale was hard once more, a fact that did not go unnoticed by a very observant Crowley who began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

The angel felt Crowley’s movements become more desperate, and with a loud groan he found his release inside him. 

The sensation being flooded with warmth was enough to bring Aziraphale undone and then he was coming hard, spilling all over Crowley’s hand between their bodies.

Crowley withdrew, and they fell back against each other limply.

Aziraphale miracled away their mess, and Crowley stole a long, leisurely kiss. 

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to send Gabriel a fucking gift basket."

Aziraphale laughed so hard he couldn't talk. 

“Still think this is a dream?” he whispered, nestling his head against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley laughed, running his hands up Aziraphale’s neck and into his hair.

“I don’t know, Angel. But if it is, never wake me up."


End file.
